prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
ACH
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jerry Reyes Scot Summers Kobra Kai Dojo | debut = February 2007 | retired = }} Albert C. Hardie, Jr. (December 7, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name ACH. In World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) he appeared on the NXT brand under the ring name Jordan Myles. Hardie Jr. has worked for promotions such as Ring of Honor (ROH), All American Wrestling (AAW), where he is a former Heritage Champion, Anarchy Championship Wrestling (ACW), where he is a one-time ACW Heavyweight Championship and ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship, Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) and Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA). Professional wrestling career Hardie was trained by Jerry Reyes and Scot Summers and made his professional wrestling debut in February 2007. After two years of working for small promotions on the Independent circuit under the ring name ACH, Hardie began considering retiring from professional wrestling, before getting an offer to work for Anarchy Championship Wrestling (ACW), based in his hometown of Austin, Texas. Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2009–2012) ACH made his debut for Anarchy Championship Wrestling on August 23, 2009, starting a Feud with Robert Evans. He won his first title in the promotion on August 22, 2010, when he defeated Evans for the ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship. He lost the title to Akira Tozawa on May 15, 2011. On November 12, ACH first defeated Bolt Brady and Colt Cabana in the first round, then Gary Jay in the semifinals and finally JT LaMotta in the finals to win the 2011 Lone Star Classic and become the ACW Heavyweight Champion. ACH held the title until July 22, 2012, when he was defeated by Jaykus Plisken. Chikara (2012) On July 29, 2012, ACH made his debut for the Chikara promotion, entering the Young Lions Cup tournament and defeating Aaron Epic, J.T. Dunn and Vinny Marseglia in his first round four-way match. He followed that up by defeating Jakob Hammermeier in the semifinals on August 17. The finals of the tournament took place the following day and saw ACH lose to Mark Angelosetti. ACH returned to the promotion on December 2 at the Under the Hood pay-per-view, where he unsuccessfully challenged Angelosetti for the Young Lions Cup. Ring of Honor (2012–2016) On September 15, 2012, ACH made his debut for Ring of Honor (ROH), facing Kyle O'Reilly in a losing effort at the Death Before Dishonor X: State of Emergency pay-per-view. He returned to the promotion on January 5, 2013, losing to Matt Taven in the first round of the Top Prospect Tournament. On February 21, it was announced that the ROH had signed ACH to a long-term contract. This was followed by ACH picking up his first win in ROH on March 2 at the 11th Anniversary Show, where he defeated Adam Page, Mike Sydal, Q.T. Marshall, Silas Young and Tadarius Thomas in a six-way match. Afterwards, ACH began teaming regularly with Tadarius Thomas, with the two forming a Tag team named "Adrenaline Rush". On July 27, ACH entered a tournament to determine the new ROH World Champion, but was eliminated in his first round match by Karl Anderson. Other promotions On June 10, 2011, ACH defeated Bolt Brady to win the NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship. However, he was stripped of the title just a month later. n April 14, 2012, ACH made his debut for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), entering the Best of the Best 11 tournament and losing to AR Fox in a three-way first round match, which also included Lince Dorado. On June 2, ACH defeated Dan Walsh and Neil Diamond Cutter in the finals of an eight-man tournament held by Metro Pro Wrestling (MPW) to become the new NWA Central States Heavyweight Champion. He was stripped of the title on November 1, when MPW withdrew from the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), however, the promotion recognized him as the first MPW Central States Champion. On November 2, ACH made his debut for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA), teaming with Cima and Rich Swann in a six-man captain's fall tag team match, where they defeated the Gentleman's Club (Chuck Taylor, Drew Gulak and Orange Cassidy). On January 25, 2013, ACH entered Berwyn, Illinois based All American Wrestling's AAW Heritage Championship tournament, defeating Prince Mustafa Ali in his first round match. On February 10, ACH defeated Mat Fitchett in the quarterfinals of the tournament. On March 1, he first defeated Juntai Miller in the semifinals and then Samuray del Sol in the finals to win the tournament and become the new AAW Heritage Champion. On February 2, 2013, ACH took part in the National Pro Wrestling Day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, entering the Rey de Voladores tournament. After defeating Bolt Brady, Lukas Sharp and Mitch Thompson in his first round match during the afternoon show, ACH was defeated in the finals of the tournament by 2 Cold Scorpio during the evening show. World Wrestling Entertainment (2019) NXT (2019) Under his real name Albert Hardie Jr., his first match was during the March 13, 2019 NXT-Tapings, losing a singles match against Humberto Carrillo. During the remainder of the month, Hardie Jr. would wrestle in NXT house shows. Hardie Jr. made his first televised appearance on the July 10 episode of NXT, where he competed in the 2019 NXT Breakout Tournament. He advanced in the first round after eliminating Boa. On the July 24 episode of NXT, Hardie Jr. began wrestling under his new ring name Jordan Myles. On that episode Myles advanced in the semi final after eliminating Angel Garza. During a June 27 house show, Myles was given his first title opportunity, challenging Adam Cole for the NXT Championship. The following month, during the July 25 and July 27 house shows, Myles competed in title matches against Drew Gulak for the Cruiserweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Myles wrestled his final NXT match on September 21, teaming with Keith Lee in a tag match defeating The Outliers. Shortly after this, Myles was released from the WWE. Return to the independent circuit (2019–present) Two months after his release from WWE, ACH resumed using his previous ring name. He made a debut in Heavy Metal Wrestling during its November 22 event, losing to Chandler Hopkins. He made his return to AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined at the 2019 AAW Unstoppable event, where he teamed with The Besties In The World in a winning six-man tag match against Sami Callihan & The Rascalz (Trey Miguel & Zachary Wentz). On December 29, ACH returned to Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment at the sixth annual AWE Show Of The Year event, defeating Chip Day to win the GWC Championship. This marked his first title since returning to the independent circuit. The following year, ACH returned to Anarchy Championship Wrestling on January 12, 2020, in a match lost against Prince Adam. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Best 450 Ever'' (450° splash from the second rope) **''Dragon-Fly'' (Frog splash) *'Signature moves' **''Booker T'' (Scissors kick from the apron to a rope-hung opponent) **Crane kick **''Dragon Ball Z'' (Three back elbow strikes to a cornered opponent followed by a running turnbuckle thrust) **''Fatality'' (Rope-hung rolling cutter) **''Free Bird Crossbody'' (Diving crossbody) **''Kamehameha Wave'' (Kick to the opponent's chest followed by a double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''M.J. Elbow'' (Leaping bionic elbow to a cornered opponent) **''Ready or Not Here I Come'' (Sliding corner clothesline to a seated opponent) **''Shelton Benjamin Approved T-Bone'' (Exploder suplex lifted and dropped into a modified scoop powerslam) *'Nicknames' **"Any Cool Name I Can Think Of" **"Chicken-Hawk" **"The Glow of Texas" **"Human Video Game Highlight" **"The Last Dragon" **"The Last Hero" **"The Young Simba" *'Entrance themes' :*"Street Fighter by Team RNB Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) **AAW Heritage Championship Tournament (2013) **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACW U-30 Young Gun Championship (1 time) **Lone Star Classic (2011) *'Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment' :*GWC Championship (1 time, current) *'Metro Pro Wrestling' **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MPW Central States Championship (1 time) **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2012) *'New School Federation' **NSF Central Texas Championship (1 time) **NSF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Houston' **NWA Lone Star Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Epic' **Epic 8 Tournament (2013) *'World of Wrestling' **WoW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Evolve' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ethan Page *'VIP Wrestling' **VIP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MidWest Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New School Federation alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Epic alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Total Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World of Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:American wrestlers Category:African American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Wrecking Ball Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Mid-Missouri Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:PCW ULTRA alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Heavy Metal Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni